


Forget

by ARose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Chapter 522 made me do this, F/M, I'm so sorry, One Shot, Spoilers for the Manga, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARose/pseuds/ARose
Summary: Prompt: ForgetSo please, forget me.





	1. Forget

Forget me, for I have been cruel.

Forget me, for I have done the unforgivable.

Forget me, because I know that you would be sad if you remembered.

Don't be sad. Don't look up at the guild with that sad look in your eyes, because I don't think I can take that.

Live, and forget me, for I knew how you felt and ignored it.

I wish that I had more time, time where I could tell you that I don't hate you, and that I truly would have loved to go out with you, but I don't have that time.

All I have left are words. Words that I think only to you as ice seals around my body and that of the man – is he a man though? – before me. Words only for you.

Understand that I did not want this to happen, but it is all for the better, because if you do not remember me, what is there to grieve for?

If you do not remember me, then you will be happy, because you won't have ever known the man who ignored your heartfelt affections and brushed you aside as if I didn't care. And everyone else will be happy too, because this dark wizard, this bringer of destruction before me will be frozen and you won't have to worry anymore.

You won't have to worry about the guild, your family, the people working with you to make sure no one is hurt and everyone is safe, because he will be gone.

And so will I.

I, the one who caused so much hate.

I, the one who hated so much that it destroyed so many bonds.

I will be gone, and you will forget me, and Fiore will be safe.

That is what I wish.

So, Juvia?

"Please forget me."

 


	2. Remember

Sometimes, she catches glimpses of a man with raven hair and dark blue eyes. A man cold, yet so warm.

A man, with a smile on his face as he fought with them, as he watched his friends when he thought that they weren't looking.

Sometimes, she sees the man frozen, encased and pale as the most pure snow. She sees him smiling that smile that she had come to love…

And it hurts.

Her chest sometimes feels heavy, as if some sort of burden had been placed upon it and could never be lifted. As if someone had decided to place the weight of the world on her and leave.

Maybe, she sometimes thinks, maybe that is what happened. Maybe someone truly did leave that weight on her and leave, but then the feeling is gone again and she forgets what she was thinking of.

It's strange.

For as long as she can remember, there had felt like something was missing in the picture that was her life. Some kind of presence that was there but also wasn't.

But that didn't make sense. And so she ignored it, chatted with her friends after the war that had come and gone in the blink of an eye, and she lived.

Sometimes, she heard the man's voice. Deep, but not too deep. Soft, but not too soft.

It was a calming voice in her opinion, and voice she could listen to forever and never get sick of.

She heard it sometimes, and her heart broke in two.

"Juvia."

The voice spoke her name at times.

"Sorry."

It apologised, even though she didn't understand why.

"Thank you."

And sometimes, it thanked her, a heartfelt thank you that didn't feel right.

But other times, she forgot the man. The man she glimpsed in her dreams and had once saved saved her.

She forgot him, and she wished, when her dreams were vivid and she knew what had happened, that she didn't.

It hurt, so, so badly. But she had forgotten him and, in those times when she didn't remember the man at all, it didn't hurt at all.

Sometimes, when her dreams were so vivid and the man - Gray, she sometimes remembered - spoke. He spoke to her, with thank you's and sorry's and her name.

But there were a few times she wished she didn't hear his words at all.

"Thank you for forgetting me, Juvia."


End file.
